


Beast Mode

by Dekka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: If you asked either of them that night they wouldn't have been able to tell you how Auston managed to flip them around, avoiding their normal awkward fumble of limbs.





	Beast Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is sadly fiction
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I wrote this at 5am nearly delirious with a fever so ignore anything that doesn't make sense or resemble writing

Most conversations start with 'hello.' There's almost always a cordial phrase passed back and forth while all parties of the conversation pretend to love small talk. 

These rules seem to apply to everyone, with the exception being Mitch Marner. 

Mitch isn't like most people. He's friendly where others are cautious and invasive where others back down, worming his way into the roots of his friends and family's lives. Auston blames this very character defect as the reason why their relationship actually works.

He knows he doesn't have much room to talk when discussing character defects, but Mitch is a clear outlier. Auston knows he can get away with his ten foot wide personal bubble with a steely look and have people call him 'deep' or 'mysterious', while Mitch is unashamed of his personality. If anything, it makes people like Mitch more, all while pushing him around like the universal kid brother. His weird mannerisms are looked at lovingly, as just another 'Mitchy thing'. 

Auston is very well versed in 'Mitchy things'. From Ice cream and fried eggs together, to sex on a pool floaty, he's seen and been part of it all with Mitch. They've known each other for over a year and have been dating for half that time, so Auston doesn't understand why he expects anything _but_ the unordinary at this point. 

"I hate you," Mitch says in greeting, as if he didn't just show up in Auston's apartment, proudly modeling a Jersey stamped with Auston's number and last name. 

Maybe Auston's hands grip the back of the couch a little too hard, maybe he squirms, and maybe he has to force himself to relax back against the cushions when Mitch's eyes lock on his.

It only takes a second for him to meet the challenge in his boyfriend's eyes head on. The blue taunts him, waiting for him to fold. He won't go down easily. 

With forced coolness, he waves his hand nonchalantly at the getup as if his mouth isn't drier than the desert. "Care to explain?" 

There's a look he can't place taking over Mitch's face slowly, as if waiting to strike. 

Auston would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intimidated. This far into their relationship he's become accustomed to Mitch's random play fights. There's a forty pound weight difference between them, but Mitch always fights dirty. Auston quietly gears himself up for catching Mitch's full weight being flung at him any second.

"Just something you said the other night." Mitch's sly smile turns innocent, and Auston relaxes slightly, watching his boyfriend's fingers trail over pointless menus and keys splayed over the counter, as if he cares about anything over than the distance he's slowly closing between them. Auston raises an eyebrow, but gets no response besides the gentle weight of Mitch settling on his knee, ignoring the breath they can both feel Auston holding. 

What happened the other night comes back to him in flashes of open mouths clashing between them, gasping in each other's air. Mitch had held him close, hand working over his belt, when he had said it. " _Take me_." 

It was so simple. Like a match striking a strip, Auston lit up. 

If you asked either of them last night, they wouldn't have been able to tell you how Auston managed to flip them around, avoiding their normal awkward fumble of limbs. 

He was a man possessed by two, seemingly normal words. 

With the possession came a mission. Every blank slate of property on Mitch's neck was left in shambles, angry red and blooming purple from Auston's teeth and stubble. 

After that renovation came his next frenzy. They lost clothes quicker than Mitch on the ice as their last defender, strides behind the puck. 

The whole night felt like a blanket was over them, a heavy wool pressing the heat and need between them to unbearable levels. 

The feeling didn't lift till morning, well after Auston had fucked them through two of their best rounds. 

The night was largely a blur, but he remembers perfectly the way Mitch's nails dug into his shoulder and back as he pounded into him, unrelenting until Mitch froze under him, mouth open wide around a choked off moan as he came. He remembers fisting the covers and going for broke, not stopping as Mitch squirmed under him, over-sensitive and only able to hold on for the ride. He knows he collapsed on Mitch when he came, arms too exerted to hold his weight any longer. He had panted into Mitch's shoulder as his boyfriend lifted a hand to clumsily pat him on the back. He remembers the too loud, astonished mutter of " _holy shit, Aus_ ," into the stale air of the room. 

His brain came back online slowly that night, Mitch shifting under him until he was able to pull the condom off of Auston and throw it in the direction of the waste bin. Mitch didn't stay up for long, Auston pulling him back down into the sheets, pressing his wrists into the mattress. Defiance had danced in Mitch's eyes for only a second, long enough to test how hard Auston was holding him down. Like lead, his wrists never lifted an inch of the bed. 

 

Auston gulps, forcing the memories away even as he tests his grip on Mitch's hips. He finds a point on the wall that's interesting enough to stare at. "Don't know what you're talking about," he says.

Mitch shoots him a look that's only mildly annoyed. "You don't get to give me sex like that and then take it away." Auston barely represses the urge to roll his eyes. Their sex life is fine. More than fine. They can handle going back to the way things were before he went all Mr. Grey on Mitchy.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Mitch prods, wrapping his arm around Auston's neck and wriggling around in his lap. It's obvious that he wants Auston to speak, but even that isn't enough to have Auston opening up about exactly what that was that happened the other night. 

Being this pressed together makes it hard to look away and even harder to avoid the question. 

One good look into Mitch's eyes tells him all he needs to know; he'll never drop it. 

"I like that you're mine. So what? Big deal." Even to his own ears it sounds overly defensive. 

Mitch's answering grin is enough of a chirp to last him a year. He can only hide his face, burying it in Mitch's neck. If anyone said he was blushing, they'd be lairs. Filthy, filthy, no good liars. 

"Awe don't be shy," Mitch coos, running his fingers through the tangles of Auston's hair, "Beast Mode was awesome." 

Auston can feel himself lose whatever remained of his will to live. 

"You named it, you're-," he's cut off by an assault of names, all worst than the last.

"Auston lost-in my pants."  
"Hulk."  
"Code green." 

"Go away. I don't even want you here," Auston groans. His nose is cold, but Mitch's neck is warm and that, he swears, is the only reason he pulls Mitch closer when he tries to actually get up. 

"Humper cumper"  
"Bear boi."  
"Anal Alert."  
Auston's head shoots up, abandoning the nook of Mitch's shoulder, but his boyfriend goes on listing, unconcerned. 

"Erection in my direction."  
"The condom ripper." 

Auston relents, "beast mode isn't so bad." 

Mitch's answering smile is bright, shining enough to melt any of the embarrassment settled in Auston's stomach. 

"Love you," Mitch whispers, staring at Auston as if they're frozen in time, the only ones left on this side of the planet. 

Auston thinks there could be worse things than talking about your possessive kink with the man you love. 

"You too, goon." 

He gets a kiss for his troubles, then a pinched look from Mitch that has his stomach rippling with anxiety.

"You can always talk to me about anything. I won't judge you." It's one of the rare moments where Mitch is completely serious, eyes promising his love as he tucks a loose strand of hair away from Auston's face. Even though Auston's been told there's rocks with better emotional skills than him, he thinks he's changing. Maybe it's slow, but he can feel it here, in moments like these, while it curtails under his skin. 

The seriousness breaks with a kiss, and when they pull away Auston would never know the moment happened if it wasn't for the feeling in his gut. 

Mitch breaks into an easy grin, too big to have anything but a chirp be the next thing from his mouth. "Now that you've broken the ice, I have some kinky shit up my sleeve that's just been waiting for you. Better hold onto your socks, Matts." There's an eyebrow wiggle before Auston accepts that this is what he's in for, for the rest of his life if he's lucky. 

The thought is wild. 

He can still perfectly imagine Mitch as his husband. Auston will have grey hairs before he's twenty, and restless nights because Mitch kicks in his sleep, and mornings with, ugh, a morning person, and- it doesn't matter. Because he loves him. 

He still pushes Mitch off his lap and to the unforgiving floor, even if it's just to collect himself. 

"Hey," Mitch whines, rubbing his butt with a look that's too playful to be anything more than teasing, "not that rough." 

Auston shows him just how rough he can be, right there on the living room floor. 

His jersey ends up spotted with lube and bunched up on Mitch's back while his name glares back at him. He fists at the fabric when he comes, only pulling out to pull Mitch up so that he's cradled in his arms, his back to Auston's chest. 

"Like this, baby?" He asks, dipping his fingers into the tight heat radiating from Mitch. Any cum pooling down his fingers gets fucked back in, drawing an endless stream of babble from Mitch. He's loud as his head lolls against Austin's shoulder. Their neighbors will probably call the land lord on them again.

"Please," is sobbed between gasps when the movements dance on the edge of enough, Mitch's hand gripping at Austin's forearm that keeps him pinned to Auston's chest. 

The more he begs, the slower Auston's fingers go, until Mitch is a withering mess, words jumbled and unclear. He'd be lying if he said this isn't doing it for him, keeping him hard even after he's come. 

"Tell me what you want, and you can have it," Auston promises. Mitch drags the hand that's not teasing around his hole to his dick, pitching forward with the rush of pleasure when Auston grips tight around him. 

It's quick and messy from there, leaving them pressed together and sticky on the floor between the couch and coffee table. 

"Good?" Auston asks, when he catches his breath. His hand is held at a distance from his body, covered in cum. He can't believe he gets to do this now. Every time he's had sex he's always been so careful, so attentive to his partner, especially with Mitch who always seemed so fragile under Auston's build, responsive to even the gentlest touch in the bedroom. A year of wrestling around with him should've taught Auston better, and a year of playing along side him on the ice even more. Now Auston feels like a man reborn, loose and relaxed in places he didn't even know were tense to begin with. He's never holding back again. Not with Mitch, who's shown him over and over again that their relationship has no room for judgement. They're wide open, baring all to the other, and Auston's never been more greatful.

Mitch's eyes flutter open then, staring dreamily at the ceiling, making satisfaction pool hot in Auston's stomach. 

"Good," he croaks in reply, smile already breaking over his bone-tired face. 

Auston can't believe this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked this or would want more of my writing for this pair!


End file.
